New Life
by Black Vendetta
Summary: from the rubble of a flawless life, a little fox cralws from its ruins. armed with a secret it joins the war of Eggman in a PMC Merc. will it ever forgive him? or will it fall further into the pit of hate. /FEM TAILS/. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Writer does not own any thing that Sega haz. Except his own ideas. Everything else? The Governments.

New Life

By Black Vendetta.

Chapter One: Five years ago, when tails turned Fifteen…

Two tails cute blue eyes, three stray hairs, can fly. Mechanical Einstein. Ace pilot Sonics best friend and a fifteen year old boy wearing blue jeans and a jacket. Well scratch out boy. She's a she. (In this story and some other ones…)

She hides it, for a reason, sonic thought she was as boy as a kid. So she went with it, fluffing up her chest hairs and her voice she found a way, she cut her hair short, and then when she hit puberty she t shirts and pants, and even hats and jackets. She stayed single, but stayed friends with cream. Good friends too. But surprisingly she never had secret feelings for anyone and including sonic.

But Tails, she was feeling more and more adventuress. She wanted to be bad, in a way, wanted to go out and do stuff, and since the Mobian Royal Army was gaining strength, she could go out now and do stuff without sonic. And those string of robberies...a certain black clad single tailed girl fox…

Tails said by to the party goers. She went to the bathroom, bound her tails into one, and applied this black hair dye. Patting down her chest hair into the small breasts she had, she dried her now black fur, and headed to the work shop. She went to a case and took out a black combat suit. She had applied to this small budding PMC that have been popping up everywhere it was called Black Flame; she joined the young trainees group. And the PMC only does small jobs, scouting and gathering Intel for anyone who pays, and there are not even 100 in the group around thirty max!

So in short, Tails had a lot of training. She put on a Spec ops mask, and the light vest full of tools, and strapped a silenced pistol to her leg, and she looked like a badass, in black.

She walked outside and locked the house, feeling very adventurous, she decided to hit the grand royal palace…

…and she knew how, unbinding her tails for a second, she took flight and landed on the roof of her best friend's house. Cutting through the skylight, and binding her tails together again, she dropped to the floor, not even making a sound…

Her ears twitched for any sound, she landed in the huge living room of the palace. Creeping over to the wall, she didn't want to take anything important, she just wanted to make sonic question himself. So she decided to steal some small photos that sonic had on his Computer and could be replaced with an identical piece, and some apples. Putting them into a bag she even decided to try something different now. She took out a marker, and wrote a name on the wall.

Night Shade, with a heart over the eye, a heart with two fox ears on it.

Giggling to her, she found her rope she used, making it interesting, she stomped on the floor. Knowing that Sally is a very light sleeper. She waited, and soon enough the light's flicked on, and the Brown squirrel, carrying her gun… Sally invested in one. Sonic agreed.

Tails winked and waved. And pressed a button, and the rope that she hooked onto a portable winch pulled her up to the roof through the skylight, leaving a confused Sally below her, calling to her lover sonic, to help her catch the fox.

Too late, she was already off the roof. Leaving behind the bag, Tails never took the stuff, just broke in and left it outside, with a note on improving their security. And this time, she told them to get rid of the skylight.

_________________________________________

Five years after that day… Present day…

Tails, well tails now calls herself Nightshade. One of the top mercs of Black Flame the PMC. Which now had more numbers, and had taken a firm hold on the PMC pecking order, around the top ten too. Tails, who is called Vela by her employers, now stands on top of the palace again, now twenty years old, and questions her relationship with sonic, he doesn't talk to her that much anymore.

And sees her…well sonic still has the wool pulled over his eyes, she still hides her gender. Which is damn hard now that her voice has changed drastically, as well as her figure, so thank god for loose clothing and baggy pants.

She heard the roar of gunfire in the distance, and she could see the flashes of explosions on the front lines of the war.

She hefted her sack, she hit the palace again. They still didn't bar that skylight, so she took the items now. In fact, she beet sonic back to the palace, he just left her house, and she quickly changed and hit the building before sally could get back form shopping with rouge, and Amy. The sun was rising, it was five AM. She sighed, and let herself go. "Ahh…this is so nice. Friends, a life, fun…" tails said quietly, "but…I'm losing my family…" she said, her voice cracking. She shook it off; she noticed movement on the streets. A black clad figure appeared.

"A stealth trooper!" she shouted as the helmeted figure, with the eggman insignia on its right shoulder, it took something out, and pressed a button…

And the life around Tails shattered into oblivion. She saw an explosion curl up into the sky, the boom followed later...

She looked closer to the area where the explosion took place, she caught her breath… and prayed she was wrong, launching herself into the breaking sky, she flew as far as she could before landing in front of her house…or what was left of the burning wreckage. She found the detonator on the ground… the timer for the explosion, knocked back from the blast and into the street. She picked it up. And came out of shock. She cried quietly.

But then the tears turned into anger. Where the hell is the police, EMT's? Sonic? He should be here now! But no! She stood there for five minutes straight. But then footsteps stormed out from behind her. She turned to face the Royal Mobian Army or RMA for short.

She knew she was innocent but they took one look at the wreckage, the detonator in her hand. Her outfit. And to them, she had the word Terrorist written all over her.

"YOU! FREEZE!" the commander shouted, and the squad raised their rifles…

"Wha-? No! NO! I'm innocent!" she pleaded, but it was no use, the evidence was against her.

"ON! THE GROUND! NOW!" he yelled one last time. And a dozen rifles cocked and loaded.

She swore under her breath silently, she whipped out her gun and fired blindly at the RMA troops, hitting a few while turning and running into a nearby ally. She vowed now. To never fly with her tails, keep her fur dyed, she was a fully fledged tomboy girl now, she was a merc, a mechanic, a thief, and hates the mobian army now. And sonic and sally, for not being there for her, and sonic for being so stupid to not see that she was a FREAKING GIRL! LOOK AT HER CHEST YOU IDIOT!

One Year Later…

A sexy black furred Vixen fox walked down the clean streets of Vashta City, one of the many cities erected during the war, she had a cocky smirk and looks in her Blue topaz eyes, and wore blue jeans with a powerful .9 MML Desert Eagle strapped to them. She had a T-shirt on, but it showed off some of her waist. She had Black dyed hair coming down to her shoulders; it was spiky and pointed down, but not over done.

She walked down the street like she owned the place, it was her free time and then she had to get back to base, she was known as Vela Nightshade. Or to us, tails that died in an assassination bombing in his own house, body was not recovered. His funeral was attended to by some, not many but some; Amy, Shadow, cream, Rotor, and Bunny Rabot. She observed a death, the death of her life of lies, and the birth of her life of crushing realization, and rightful Deceit. Justified, Deceit.

Part One: When the bow breaks…

Two slick Black Humvee's roll down the dirt road, each packed with five mobian Mercenaries that work for Black Flame Industries. And among the five in the rear IFV, a jet black vixen fox, sporting standard issue black merc armor, light weight and fit snug to her body, and she packed an M16A4 combat rifle, fitted with an ACOG scope, and an undrebarrle 40MML grenade launcher, and FMJ bullets. Her side arm is a standard issue desert eagle, also with FMJ bullets in the mag.

"Yo! Vel!" the Driver called back to the black Vixen "Get on the side fifty! And lock-N-Load! Were rolling in girl!" the driver, a black jack rabbit, yelled back to her. She was sitting in the rear right window seat, and hanging on it, was a side mounted .50 caliber machine gun. There was one on the left side to, currently manned as well.

She scooted over to it, pulling it up and locking it into place with the ammo belt locked in place in the .50 Cal.

Her heart started beating a little faster, it was intense, going into combat; you could die out there. But this was just a regular Raid on an eggman cloning outpost, Vel thought for a moment about the new installment to eggmans army, Clones. Genetically modified Mobians. Grown to be loyal to eggman, but act like Mobians. Better then robots, they react faster and can think better than any AI. And they are made with training pre-installed you could say…

But the drawback is, they tire like a living thing and are capable of mistakes. So not all of eggmans troops are alive, he robotitizes some for heavy hitting. But a EMP pulse wave can disable them, so you don't see them around that often. But it can be frightening when you do.

She re focused on the task at hand "Ok girl, get ready… you're gona survive this is you just calm down…" Vel told herself, she could feel the adrenaline pumping now; it wasn't much farther till the hot zone.

"Thirty seconds! Get ready people!" the driver yelled, rolling up the bullet proof window.

Vel heard the three four other .50 Cal's, (front right, rear facing backwards, top mounted, rear left.) cocking and loading, being double checked for jams in the hardware.

Vel took a quick breath as the first rounds pinged off the hull of her Humvee, and she then scanned the horizon for targets, she spotted the tell tale Dark red colored armor of Eggmans clone soldiers, popping up her side of the road behind a barbed fence they were nearing. She heard the driver slam the accelerator down, and they went at full speed along the road.

Vel swung her .50 Cal, and pulled back on the trigger. She felt the turret jump in her hands, as if trying to pry itself loose from its holder.

She saw two of the Eggman soldiers' heads tear apart when the heavy caliber was the last thing that crossed their minds and sink into the abyss…

…and then it was all over, she was back at the HQ, pulling her Combat helmet off and shaking her black hair into place and patting down her fur.

"Whoo! That was quick, Can't believe were getting paid for these things can you Specks?" she asked one of her comrades in the jeep, a small lean dog with glasses, who was usually the radio op for the missions.

He smirked,"hey if its dough, its dough doesn't matter what we doing if we got paid ya know?" He said, "all I want is to spend my two bucks up on hotties when I'm paint'n the town you know sista?" he chided as he picked up a bag, and slung it over his shoulder and headed out towards Knothole, still in his combat gear. A mark of pride for some, Vela did it all the time, even now as she didn't bother changing out, she just put her helmet back on and strides over to a bicycle and hopped on it and peddled off towards the nearest bar.

Vela road down the streets of Knothole, things have deteriorated since then, constant harassment from raids by enemy PMCS for hire and crime rates. But it doesn't seem that way at a glance. Murders go un-noticed even. Bodies will sit there for days, and sometimes kind Black flames Merc will intervene, and save a soul. Vela does that whenever she can.

Like now, a young boy, that looked eight or thirteen ran by, nearly knocking her off her bike, he was a Squirrel with piercing green eyes, and he made eye contact with her, and something seemed odd….

And then when she stopped five men with guns, assault rifles tore after him, and Vela, secretly followed.

She got off her bike and stood it up against a wall and walked calmly after them. And after a while, they had the boy cornered at a dead end…

Vela stopped at the turn, and listened. "Please! Let me go id didn't do anything!" she heard the kid sob,

But in return she heard guns cock, and more cries for mercy. She stepped out from behind the wall and cocked her combat rifle. The men turned around, not expecting anyone else's; she didn't give them the chance to respond. She raised her gun, and blazed it on full auto fire. She was a good shot too, the men crumpled as there torsos were ripped apart, and shredded to bits, and after she spent the mag on them, she calmly took out another and loaded it, no one survived, good, no witnesses. She saftyed it, and steeped forward, the small kid was sitting there in the fetal position covering his head in his hands. With pot marks on the wall above him and blood specks, she shook him

"Hey…HEY… hey kid you're all right I took care of them, c'mon." she managed to persuade him to look up a little, and look around, his eyes focusing on the remains of the men. She picked him up, "hey c'mon now kid don't look at it it's not pretty." She told him calmly.

She walked back to her bike, "hey kid where you live? She said flipping up her eye wear, her blue eyes calming him down with their sympathy. "he pointed over to the north, at a tall, white building. The Royal Palace.

Vela just groaned. "Oh, you gota be kidding me…" she sighed, but she put the kid on the handle bars in front of her, and road off regardless of anything.

"Ok…Ok girl, c'mon you can do this…" she told herself when they walked up to the royal palaces doors. And paused, but the kid solved the problem for her, instantly ringing the door bell and waiting, there were footsteps heard, and then the doors opened. And the little kid ran up and jumped into the Queen of Mobius's arms.

"OH! My baby where were you? You had us worried sick!" she cooed. "Never ever, ever run off again like that!" Sally cried into her baby boys arm.

She calmed herself and looked up at Vela. "And you would be…?"

But the boy answered for her, "she saved me from the bad men mommy she made them go to sleep with that!" the boy pointed to her combat rifle, smiling brightly, he apparently didn't know the extent of what just happened in adult terms.

She stood up quickly and grabbed Vela's hand and shook it, "I owe you so much, we woke up and the window was open, he climbed out and well, adventure, he wanted to see the city. And the ones who hate our crown, saw him and were seen chasing him from what we heard, the police were dispatched as well as royal guards…. But knowing that were at war nothing really got done. So we thank you SO much miss…"

"Vela, its Vela." Vela said emotionlessly. "I work for black flames, I was walking around when I saw this kid being chased and I followed them till they had him cornered and then I tore them up." she said simply. "now I really should get going…" she started to leave, when Sally stopped her.

"now hold on sonic hasn't got to see you yet!" she insisted.

'Oh crap…' she felt her heart drop, how was she going to react…?

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No Friend of Mine

Inside the Royal Palace…

"…so yeah, we just can't thank you enough for doing this, remember if there is ANYTHING we can do for you…" the blue hedgehog king trailed on as him, Vela, sally, the kid that she has yet to learn its name, all walked down the polished hall of the palace.

'How about you shut up…' the black fox thought to herself.

Sonic turned around, and looked at her, Vela still had her helmet on, for a reason.

She thought sonic would recognize her, though she was a girl and she knew that sonic thought tails was a boy. You never knew, even with her black died fur, and hair. And sometimes, when she was walking around with her helmet off some people thought she was a guy, do to her tom boy attitude.

Sally looked at vela with interest, "why are you still wearing your helmet? It's pretty hot outside." she asked.

Vela began to sweat a little, "oh, its regulations, you don't know if some people from the PMC Purge had relatives that are still mad at us, it's not the first time one of our guys were walking around and had a sniper watching us through a scope. It's not pretty…" she mumbled, even though that's not true, people tend to NOT act up around Black Flame mercs, they may be small but they won't hesitate to put a bullet through YOU.

Sonic chuckled slightly, "I assure you, there are no snipers here right now. And if they were, guards would've seen them and taken them out." He rapped on her helmet twice, "So come on, no one will care." He said.

Against her better judgment, she unbuckled a few straps, and removed her helmet along with her face mask and eye wear. She had to agree with Sally for once, it was hot outside.

Sally spoke up first. "I don't see why you wear that you look great!" she complemented her, Vela blushed a bit. "Yeah I get that a lot, she checked her watch. "Oh, well I better get going now, we have a raid scheduled against a Rival PMC tonight, and I get Danger paid." She lied, if she played nice girl for one more minute her head would explode.

Sonic looked interested. "Wait you mean, Rapier Universal Arms?" he asked,

Vela looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sonic Smirked, "well you guys are right next door to Knothole, so we have to know something about you guys, I mean you're just a fifteen minute walk away, even less then that even. And you guys come up here every evening too…"

"Well, yeah but I still have to go." She insisted, seeing that she really was in a hurry, they bid her good luck, and she trotted off. 'I didn't even find that kids name out… wait," she took a glance back him. 'No way…'

Vela thought back even years, Sally and sonic had a baby which they named… Simon. That kid Simon got pretty on her birthday, he looked like he wouldn't make it… 'Damn I really tried to break off from them… looks like I did…' Vela thought.

She shrugged it off, "I'm going soft on them, and well I won't see them again so I needn't worry about It." she told herself as she jumped on her bike and road off.

Sally and sonic looked out at the departing figure named Vela ride off in the distance, "It's like I knew her before, and she seemed so much like… Tails?" Sally whispered.

"Don't say that name." Sonic snapped angrily, looking down at his shoes.

"Sonic, honey, I told you before. You can't keep putting him out of your mind. It's not your fault." Sally said, putting her hand on Sonics shoulder lovingly.

Sonic seemed to sigh, and he went over to a nearby chair and sat down on it. "Yeah… but I just keep thinking, that there were things he didn't tell me… and now I'll never find out, and I didn't even go to his fucking FUNERAL!" Sonic exclaimed sadly, "I wasn't even there for him…"

Sally sat down next to him and hugged him closely. "Don't worry sonic, just think about what we do have, you still have Knuckles, shadow, rotor, Bunny Rabot, Amy, and others. Think of them." Sally told him kindly, hugging him.

Sonic didn't say anything. But he looked at a picture of tails when he last saw him on a wall.

Vela kept riding, kept riding and thinking, she put her rage into peddling, slowly easing herself into a calm demeanor. She sighs aggressively, and pushed herself harder. She becomes carless. And she topples over once the reaches the dirt road. She falls hard. And her bike breaks in half.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" she shouts, kicking the broken bike. She had too calm down, but that cocky hedgehog, smiling and smirking, his eyes didn't even seem to carry any kind of guilt of him knowing that he wasn't there for her. She swore again, and walked off towards her militant home with mercs as neighbors.

A few miles to the south…

"…and I take it that everything is prepared?" A figure asked.

"Yes, everything is set. When do you want us to strike? We don't have a lot of time you know… and time is money, and money is money."

"now could is fine. But remember the deal sir. No hostile actions against us. But wail on them."

"it's a deal, now we have to go. And what about prisoners?"

"you know the drill. Rot. Let them. Rot."

A low chuckle. "I love my job…"

Vela got home; she didn't even bother undressing out of her gear. She just collapsed on her bed and blissfully fell to sleep.

Bliss, will she ever get it? 

Vela opens her eyes. She's naked, and her fur is yellow again. And her tails are not wrapped together, and were freely swaying against the wind.

She's in a lush green valley, wildflowers were swaying in the soft breeze, there petals stung with dew.

She looked around, she was by herself. But as she listened to the wind, it carried a message.

'…_liar….liiiar…..liarrrr….' _Tails shook her head and blinked her eyes shut, trying to keep out the noise of the wind. She opened them again, and looked around. She was in the royal palace, and she saw sonic sitting on the bed holding a picture. It was of her. And he was crying.

Again with the whispering breeze. 'liaar……' and then sonic was holding the baby he thought would die. And he was also holding the picture in one hand. The baby in the other. One is a friend the other is his son. And in front of him is a pit. He looks at the child and then at the picture. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He nearly breaks them he was crying so hard. He drops the picture.

And as it falls the picture is engulfed in flames… Tails gets angry. And growls. Sonic looks up and turns to her, his eyes wide with shock. "tai-!" he stops himself, but then Vela, tails now looks down at herself, she was in her combat gear with her helmet in hand, she puts it on.

And then her assault rifle is in her hand next, and with such a natural feeling. She raises it and fires at sonic. The bullets don't even seem to do anything, but make sonic flinch. And then with a huff Vela turns around and walks off into nothingness, her tails now wrapping themselves behind her.

The scene changes, Vela is locked up in a cell, her fur is yellow, but her tails are wrapped, but she has no clothes on, but black dyed fur patches are streaked here and there. and she has cuts on her arm from god knows what.

There is that breeze again. But its different now, practically a sing song child's voice is heard in it, saying; '_one tailed' two tailed girl boy, one died in fire. The other born from it. All the same, all the same sh-he's a liar. What will the blue king do to her? The one tailed two tailed girl/boy fox?' _he wind whispered again and again, the message it was singing was clear, telling the dream about her, so clearly, one tailed two tailed, girl boy. The fact that she has two tails but acts like she has one, the fact that she pretended that she was a boy but she was a girl. One died in fire the other born from it, the two tailed boy tails died in the assassination, but when really tails was just a girl that no one knew. And so tails changed her name, stopped pretending to be a boy with two tails. And just a mercenary girl fox with one tail and dyes her fur black. But the blue king must mean sonic but what does he have to do with all this?

Now Vela was getting scared.

But that all stopped with a BOOOM.

Vela was jolted from her sleep when she was being thrown out of the building, she saw an explosion at the far end of the beds and she then realized that she was falling. And she hit the ground hard. She felt her left arm break, along with a couple ribs. And her right shin too. She felt tears well in her eyes. She had shraplmel wounds to her tail, or tails. But thank god that she fell asleep in her combat gear. The armor protected her from more serious injuries and the lethal shraplmel.

But it didn't stop the bleeding. As gunfire arose in the compound a few yards away from her. she could see it. But do nothing. She felt herself being dragged now, she must've faded out. She looked up to see a limping BF merc, trying to get her out of harm's way. The fire fight had stopped now, and there was an orange glow, that's all she could see. Then she faded out again.

End Chapter two. R&R.


	3. No Hope

Chapter three: No Hoper, No escape.

Vela opened her eyes, and moans in intense pain, embarrassing pain. And evil pain, she was lying in a cold dark damp cell.

With only a small barred window that she can't reach, and a toilet and cot for comfort. And besides that, she was naked and striped of anything of her own. And she noticed that she was bleeding on her legs and arms, the damned IHU mercs!

And besides that, she had a stinging pain in her rear, and her breasts hurt. And an awful taste lingered in her mouth with her fur clumped together with things she prayed was dirt.

She kept her mind away from these horrors. But she took relief in her still bound tail, her secret was still safe, but her virginity was in question…

She stood up, and covered herself as much as she could; She spat out blood in her mouth, she felt like shit. She walked over to her cell door, it was bared, and she saw a guard walking up and down the hall, the guard gave a rude whistle to her she growled.

She was captured…

She sank to the floor, defeated, she looks across from her cell and some hope sparks, she wasn't alone, a grey male lynx, with yellow eyes, she knew that lynx, he was a fellow merc! She manages to rasp out a greeting. "Hey! *cough* *cough* Hey! Over here!" she calls out.

The Lynx looks up, surprised. He looks up at her, and then sympathy laced his eyes, "hey, you ok?" he called out, walking over to his cell door. "They trashed you pretty good."

Vela nodded slowly, "…I know. But…but…what happened?" she squeaks out, "how did we…?" she sees the lynx's eyes traveling to her exposed thighs and hips.

In better circumstances, Vela would be offended, but right now she was too weak to be mad. She merely blushed, "hey, eyes back up here…uh…?" she asked,

The lynx flicked his eyes back up to hers, "oh…uh… sorry, my names Thomas White. You?"

"Vela, vela Nightshade." She managed to smile a bit.

"Nice name, but what happed is a different story. One thing is that were in an IHU building. And they're the ones responsible for the ambush…" Tom muttered, "And anyway, you're lucky they patched you up to a degree. Some guys were just left bleeding, but the strange thing is before I was hauled off, they didn't take our outpost. In fact they just left with us and put out any fires there…" he told her, he looked her over.

"Hey Vel you do know you got a shirt laying on your cot." He blushed, diverting his eyes.

She limped over, and sure enough a white T-shirt lay on the cot, out of her field of vision at first.

She quickly put it on; at least some one had the decency to do that for her. Pants were another story though… but hey, tails and fur do have their uses.

"Thanks," she sighed, and spitting out more blood onto the floor. "But tom? Why do this in the first place? That was just one dinky outpost, with no more than seventy people? We have around five more spread out, and in this entire area we only have two. And those are close to a major military and civilian Royal Crown city? Out industrial ones are farther north and south west." She pondered.

"Hey vela, I don't really know. I'm just a soldier, I follow orders. And ask questions later. And right now my future is not looking to good." He said sitting down on his cot, examining a bloody clump of fur on his leg

"Yeah, one thing is for sure you got hit far worse than me…" he said with pity for the black vixen

Vela nodded, "not much I can do about though?" she moans as she sits down on the bench in her cell. She lifts her left arm and winces and the dried bloody cuts on it.

Hours later…

Vela cried in rage, pain and misery… as she was ungracefully thrown back into her cell, as she slid, the ground beneath her became slick with the blood that rushed freely from the open wounds that were inflicted upon her flesh without mercy.

Her rear end ached, her legs ached, and so did her chest and mouth. Everything hurt like hell; this was worse than death, and worse than getting shot any numbers of times.

She forced herself to her cot, but her little strength was no use to her needs of now. She fell asleep on the hard Granit floor, cold and bleeding, her own blood a blanket, her own hope shattered, this is what she was now. A torn vixen fox, hopeless and scared, to be used by the guards for whatever their selfish desires want.

She thought of this, and curled up in a ball, wrapping her tail around herself as much as she could. She sobbed into it, silently, and endlessly, she felt so cold, so alone and so helpless.

And through the depths of despair anger rose, livid fiery anger.

This maybe been diverted a long, long time ago… if a certain someone looked out for a certain friend…

But that was all quashed with the new wave of sorrow and tear struck pain.

Sorry for the short chapter, but ill have the next one up ASAP.


	4. Saving Corproal Vela

Chapter Four: A cry for help from one she wants nothing to do with.

Vela opened her eyes reluctantly, and groans in pain from the light that filtered through the tiny barred window in her cell.

The third day in the hell laced Brig. She tries to sit up. But comes to no avail. Her last night Torturing did her a number.

And Vela just knew that one of these days, she won't wake up. Ever again. She needed to get out of here, and she needed a way

She looked at her bleeding shoulders and legs, her torn and ripped shirt, laced with more of the color red then white.

But then she saw her arms, were the color yellow… a very dark shade of yellow, a bit noticeable but just barely. Her heart sank even more… her fur die was wearing off ever so slowly.

But then, the small butterfly of hope rose once more. She felt in-between her two tails she kept bound together. And pulled out a minni full keyboard phone. Bigger than an I-Phone, but it served the same purpose.

She was about to turn it on, and call the nearest BF outpost for help… but then she thought. Why risk the lives of so many men for so few…

She nearly dropped the Phone. Her mind involuntarily flicked back to the days when she was with sonic, always getting captured, but getting rescued by him; no matter how many things stood in his way he would do it.

Then she thought…. 'Why not now?' but then she shook her head. No way would they do it… but unless… what if it was to a black flames outpost, that just so happened to be in the way of rotors Radio interception device.

And that that device just so happened to put any transmissions it got directly to the king who she just so happened to save the kings son…

She said a quick prayer. And began typing.

One day later….

Sonic walked down the well polished walls of the palace. His mind was set on something. A few days ago, one of the locale Black flames PMC outposts was hit.

The reaction he got from his citizens was surprising…

A lot of them were upset, and begged him to do something about it; BF was always a strong defender of their borders even though they don't act like it.

The common Eggman raiders were repelled and the common PMC that was hired by eggman was sighted and was casually notified to the RMA.

But Sonic was upset about a different thing… it was that merc named Vela, he knew that she was stationed at that outpost.

And it got hit pretty badly, a lot of dead lay around the base, and some wounded that were lucky enough to find a place to hide.

Those that did hide were currently being treated with medical attention; some were released today, and hung around the city in groups. Sonic offered them room in the palace as an I-pity-you, gift.

But one thing that worried him, is that they didn't find a Body that looked like Vela's, this worried sonic, he didn't know why, but he felt… attached to her, like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite but his finger on it.

Sally had the same feeling.

He entered the bed room; Sally was sitting in there, holding the little boy named Samuel. His son.

The little boy ran over to him, and sonic picked him up and carried him over to the bed and hugged his wife.

Sonic had that dream again last night, the one where he was standing in front of a pit, holding a picture of a smiling little two tailed fox, Tails.

And then in his other hand, his new born son. And he knew that he must throw one over the edge…

But sonic didn't want to. He loved tails as a son practically. But, then there was his son…

He then released and loosened his grip on the picture, and it plummets into the pit, but explodes, in a ball of flame, but then he sees it morph into something else he can't make out… and stop burning, and changes into something black.

Next, he hears a growl of rage to his right, the baby is no longer in his arms now, but he knows that it is safe. He looks over.

And to his surprise, theirs… Tails? Standing there but yet not tails, a more… Feminine Tails, with breasts, but her twin tails covering her waist. He or she… has a look on her face of anger and pain that pierces a hole in Sonics heart.

But then he blinks, and what he sees now shocks him. A different person, or so he thought, was standing in the exact same place and position where tails was.

Except her fur was colored black, except for her muzzle and chest. But two tails. But then there's only one tail, one big tail…

He shakes his head in the dream. And then there's Vela in her mercenary armor. But with two twin fox tails.

A look of anger and intense pain in her eyes flashes, and she raises her rifle in threat and pulls the trigger, the bullets slam into him, but it's a dream, bullets won't hurt you in a dream.

Then she walks away, two tails swaying in a wind on an armored black vixen fox.

And that was when he woke up, he told all of this to Sally, who listened intently.

And that's when the phone in Sonics pants rang.

Sonic picked it up, flipped it open, and saw a forwarded message from his old friend rotor.

It read:

_Dear BF Outpost Omega-six Charley-eleven three zero dot Niner.  
This sergeant Vela Nightshade of the recently attacked outpost sierra five alpha two five dot seven.  
I and a few others are being held prisoner by the IHU, and our treatment is brutal… and… especially mine… do to my…. Gender… if you… understand… but we beg of you, were going to die if nothing is done.  
Please! We worked with you for years and trust you. We beg of you not to let your soldiers down, the coordenance were we are being held is jester 12 Maxwell seven, fourth story.  
Please don't let us die! We can't take it anymore; never enough food and the injuries we were given during the skirmish at our outpost haven't been treated. I suffer the worse. Please help!_

_Message ends._

Sonic read the message eight times before his brain fully started working again; from the sudden rage explosion that she had the first time he read it, the gender line nearly gave him an ulcer.

Sally herself red it and broke the phone. Little Samuel was in bed now, but during their time reading it, they never spoke a word, actions said it all.

"We have to save her." sonic said simply, "we owe her our life." He said, the anger seethed out of his eyes like water, but he also wanted to save her for another reason, some old protective feeling that he can't remember why or what it used to belong to.

Sonic stood up, and he sped off with his speed to his tactical advisor.

Vela once more was pushed inside her rueful cell.

Weak from hunger and exhaustion, and the now biting infection in her many wounds, she could no longer crawl even to her cot, she simply staggered forward a bit, before crumpling to the ground.

she curled her furry around herself, a sticky white taste resided in her mouth, she would spit it out, but her mouth was so dry, Tom from across her cell, looked sadly at her, and rasped out words of empathy to her.

But there was nothing he could do but yell at the guards every time they took her away.

"I-I I'm going to die here aren't I?" she coughed out; blood met her lips from the bloody cuts on her left cheek.

Tom looked sadly at the Small frightened black and yellow Vixen, her fur was matted and torn in places, scraggly and bent, her tail was a mess, clumps of fur was missing and her hair was burnt, her body was broken, and the yellow fur looked more like red fur, her feet left red outlines from where the crawled.

She looked dizzy, she lost a lot of blood and yet they still try and break her. Her eyes yet remained pure, un-daunted and filled with fresh pain, but yet there still was some dignity and the will to survive with whatever little hope remained there.

She started crying, a painful cry that racked her body with pain, stabbing the broken bones she had.

Tom though remained un-touched, and he even feels guilty that they did nothing to him, he had no breaks only cuts and slashes that he used the cot materiel to bind, thanks to his sharper claws and teeth.

He knew that she would die soon to if nothing was done, "now don't say that, you never know what will happen Vela." He tried to sooth and comforts her.

It seemed to have some effect but she still slowly whimpered, but managed a smile cracked smile to Tom, who smiled back, admiring her will.

The next day brought sadness. Vela didn't move from her spot on the floor, but her chest rose and fell, but slowly, she was shivering, and spasmodically coughing. The bleeding still trickled from her mouth when she coughed blood sprayed.

Tom nearly cried at the sight, the soldiers didn't care and even maltreated her in the cell, tom tore his eyes away.

When they were done the kicked her, and tom growled lowly, here he was, faced with a fellow BF merc and he can do nothing to help. He swore if he ever got out of here he would rip each of the IHUs hearts out.

There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say. Nothing he could try. Her infection was getting pretty bad, she could barley move her left arm anymore, and she kept wincing in ever agony when she did manage to move it.

Her legs were no better off. She didn't even bother moving them, she just used her one good arm to try and clean her infection with minimal bleeding.

But she kept yipping in pain when she touched it. She was now begging for death and not life anymore.

But life clung to her, whenever she tried to flee it. Tom put his head in his hands, he would never forget this, and this would haunt him till he died.

A young scared vixen that died so, so, so slowly… and all he could do is offer comforting words and watch.

Life is crueler then death.

Sonic was leading the strike team, well they didn't want him to but he was the king and his word was law and order.

The strike team, it was comprised of his finest men, all of which knew what they were doing, and they themselves had good thoughts of BF.

They gave them days off, and though they do take advantage of them a bit by hacking into their Intel, it let them know what they were up against and gave them time to strategize!

They were going to MAKE this WORK.

It was time for a proper returning of the favor. They rode over the hill in two black jeeps, armed with Silenced MP-5's and H&K-45's. They wore standard spec ops armor, light and versatile. With only the combat vest for arm and shin pads for their protection.

They knew this was going to be tough, it always is, just around eighteen of them not including the king himself wearing a black jacket and jeans. With his favorite running shoes and white gloves. He was offered a weapon, but he still refused, saying: I wouldn't be caught dead with one.

But that didn't stop the men feeling very apprehensive with him being here, but yet the Blue roadster had to slow his pace down for the jeeps.

"I can see it, it's right in front of us!" a Lieutenant called out from one of the jeeps.

It was easy to spot, a large compound the size of a baseball stadium, with a five story building in the middle, and getting in to it will be a bit of a struggle. But that's what ARTILLERY IS FOR.

Sonic had came here an hour ago and threw some beacons in the entrance of the compound and hidden them. He wanted to smash the front entrance and only that, to tiny pieces.

He wanted to just focuses on getting in the god damned building and then getting the POWs out. And nothing else, and from UAV recon it looked like there weren't many IHU soldiers here anyway.

A Captain in one of the jeeps , spoke into a radio, and a few minutes later, as the waited on the hill, a bright red light streaked across the sky, and arched towards the base, and then twenty seven more red lights hurtled to the base, and each slammed in the front compound.

It was licked in flames, burning and smoking, and then, as they heard thundering booms behind them, the compound was smacked with conventional HE artillery rounds, slamming into the ground, and pulverizing the area.

After ten continues minutes of shelling, it stopped and as the smoke settled the jeeps purred to life and hurtled down the hill with their king.

As they got to the entrance of the base, the giant craters made it hard for the jeeps, but they dismounted in front of the craters and ran to the door of the Prison building.

They used a snake cam under the door, seeing nothing they gave the order, and kicked the door in, and fanned out and clung to the walls on all sides.

Nothing was moving, they switched to night vision, and the power was dead in here. "Split up, groups of groups of three, five groups each. Everyone take a floor." The commander said, his group of three staying with the king, the commander was protecting sonic, with a SAW Lmg, so were the other two with him. But the king was not just going to sit around and do nothing while his men fight for him.

He was going to do his share to, he remembered the message they got, the Fourth floor far room near the armory. And that's where he's going..

"Hey, guys, I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing." Sonic announced. "So are you guys with me or not?" the men saluted and nodded, they had to listen to him.

"Good, so we're going to the fourth floor, the armory." He told them, motioning to the stairs. "So lest move fast.

One of the men raised his hand, "um, my lord?" he said shyly.

Sonic grinned, "Just call me sonic or sir, you don't need to do that." He said humbly.

"Ok, thank you sir, but I suggest we don't go too quickly, we want to be carefully, traps and mines sir." He told the king.

Sonic thought for a moment, every instinct was saying to speed there, but he was right, these guys used common sense the IHU. "Ok, very well, lead the way." He said decisively.

Vela was racked with pain with every boom outside, she was trying to hang on, and her vision was blacking out every minute.

Her head was saying to just to take a quick short nap, nothing long…

…But she knew sleep meant death…

She was losing feeling in her entire body. And she hadn't moved for an hour. The guards didn't even bother doing anything to her now….

…She was dying now…

Coughing was so painful, so utterly painful. She coughed out blood now. She lost all hope, and her vision was fuzzy. Flies and bugs riddle her fur.

Her tail was broken when a guard crushed it. And the infection she had was in advanced stages now.

She couldn't talk. And Tom from across her told her that he hated to see her like this. She wanted to die, she wanted to die!

Footsteps.

Then whispered death.

The guard in front of her cell crumpled clutching his throat.

She used every last once of strength to try and sit up, getting in a half laying half sitting position, trying to focus her eyes, but it hurt too much.

She shudders in pain and cold, but her body on the inside felt all hot.

She hears tom yelling.

The captain of the fourth floor group, was escorting sonic, his man had already downed the pesky guard.

He rushed forward, there were cells in here, he knew what to do, then he heard someone yelling, a grey lynx was at his cell door shouting

"HEY! You three! You gota help us!" he shouted in obvious strain.

The captain rushed over, telling his men to guard the king, he saw that the lynx was in very bad shape; his left arm was covered in red fur. But even still, he spoke to him. "No, no don't worry about me yet she needs help NOW." He says pointing with his one good hand behind the captain.

He looked behind himself, and for a moment he thought that the vixen was dead almost, but she was moving just a little.

He looked at the lock, and wasted no time blasting the thing off.

He rushed in, and looked at her, black and red patches of fur, but those weren't red… dear god they were yellow? He was shocked, she was bleeding like hell. He bent down to her, and rolled her over, she winced in pain, she had on a torn white shirt, but right now she needed help.

He reached behind him and pulled out his medical kit. His other man was busey with the lock on the lynx's cell.

He took out everything he had in the kit, he took out the medical tape, and began to wrap her tail, then her left for arm, but put the entire bottle of ant-infection gel onto it. she yipped in pain, he scooted her closer.

She saw that her head was bleeding, and used the rest of the tape on her head wound. It was making her vision blurry.

But what enraged him the most was that both of her legs were broken.

On purpose, he had folding splint in his pack, and fixed her leg as good as he can. But she also had internal bleeding and broken ribs, which explained her ragged breathing.

"I need a medic up on floor four ASAP, medical emergency. Over," he spoke quickly into his comset.

He heard someone approach him from behind, and it was the grey lynx, but in full combat gear, the BF confiscated armor in the armory.

"Will she make it." he begged him.

The captain sighed, "I don't know. What happened to her?" he asked.

The lynx shudder. "A lot of things I don't want to tell." He whispered. He bent down to his fallen friend,

"…three broken ribs…possible internal bleeding…. Inflammation of the lower left jaw, disrupting speech…. Heavy infection of the left for arm, two vertical breaks in the right and left shin left one exceeds filed dressing capabilities… major head trauma and shock… heavy infection in the tail amputation can be diverted…" Tom bent down and started lightly feeling her breaks. Whispering.

The captain looked at him "you're a medic"

The lynx shook his head.

"No, it's mandatory for us BF mercs to have extensive medical training, I finished top of the class, I can stop the spread of the infection but I'll need the antibiotics from the left room, that's the medical center. Can you get me them. Tom said, loading his rifle.

The captain nodded, and ran out of the cell. More footsteps thundered up the stairs, two medics rushed in, carrying medical on their backs, tom waved them over to him.

"Hey you two she's over here!" he shouted.

They rushed in. tom had just finished setting up a lamp.

They faulted nearly tripping.

The floor had blood everywhere.

"Don't look at it she's dying fast." He pleaded,

The medic's re-foucussed and bent down. The captain returned with the medical gear.

"Oh my lord, I've seen bad wounds but these are hell induced…" one of them whispered.

"She has internal bleeding, minor but that's changing, she may drown in her own blood if we don't clear her lungs." one announced.

"I think one of her ribs may be rubbing against her right lung, any sudden movements ant it will puncture it, anything yo have to bend it back?" Tom asked.

"Our hands, I'm good at breaks, used to be a doctor and a surgeon, but it'll hurt like hell."

"No, she's already at her limit and passed that, any more stress and shell go into a coma." Tom told them.

The captain told them about BF medical training, the medics were shocked.

"I say we take care of the infection on her tail and arms. Her legs may have bad bacterial build up," tom announced taking the cap off a white powder bottle, and measuring it out. "Use the standard procedure for long term infection, I'll take care of the arm its bad."

Tom used the light to examine her arm; the cut was black and reeked of decay. He took out a knife, and held Vela's' good hand and used a bit of adrenalin to ease her pain, he began to dig out the black dead flesh, it wasn't that deep which was good, he could fix it.

He came to the healthy red flesh, and he quickly took out a pack of grey liquid and mixed it with a pack of white powder, and then injected it into the wound. She hissed in pain but he calmed her down.

"It's ok; it's ok, easy now girl you're going to be fine…"

He looked at the medics who had just finished wrapping her legs and tail wounds. "Ok, we've done what we can; now she needs to get to the emergency room, and some TLC." He announced.

He stood up and then gingerly lifted vela, she was light, must've lost ten or fifteen pounds.

"Hey, lynx, what about you your arm is fucked up bad?" the captain asked.

Tom grunted, "I'll be fine. I've had worse, I kept it clean. Bleeding down. I can manage."" He said, but the truth is that it had its own infection but he can't waste more time on Vela, she needed out NOW.

"I bent her rib back a little but carry her easy…. What's your name?" the medic asked.

"Sergant second class Tohmas White. This is Corporal vela Vela Nightshade." He told them, running out of the cell with her cradled in his arms, Grunting with pain . The other men followed.

The lynx nearly bumped into him. Sonic caught him as he fell. Luckily the package didn't either.

"WHOA! Hold on their pal!" he shouted.

"I can't wait I got to get her outa here now!" the lynx shouted under his helmet.

"Who outa here!" he asked.

The lynx held up the vixen.

"Whose that," sonic asked.

"Her names vela, and do you have an Exfil?" The lynx was begging now.

Sonic looked at the bleeding bandaged shivering vixen fox, with red yellow and black patches of fur laying the lynxes arms.

He grabbed the vixen. And then was gone in an instant at sonic speed.

The lynx and soldiers were left there standing coughing in the dust.

End Chapter Four.


	5. Recovery Of The Two Faced Vixen

Chapter Five: recovery of the two faced vixen

The remaining battle at the IHU outpost was quick now. Even though the BF POW's were injured, they all field up to the armory, and suited up in their gear and still aided the eighteen RMA soldiers at the IHU prison base.

They were quit the fighters also, there were things said about the BF mercs skill but no one really saw them in action, even though they built outposts and bases very close to major mobian cities, like Knothole, Oakwood, Four Trees, Mobotropilis, Orian, and Coriandian.

No one really saw how they worked. They alerted the RMA, they protected borders, they planted their defenses on those borders, and they enforced the law in cities, a lot of stuff. But they never saw them in action.

They beat back the IHU in the building within three minutes.

Injured, cold tied, and sick. Three minutes flat.

The RMA had a whole new reason to be grateful.

Later in the day, the thirty or so BF mercs that were rescued see an allied PMC rolling in, saying that they heard about the ambush, and were just about to come help. The PMC is a good sized one, called Steel Scorpion Industries. A mainly heavy tank PMC, which take contracts that want brute force and support for ground troops they were good friends to have, the Company of course being a tank staged ground support company, has a weakness, being the air. BF has high tech helicopters with radar guided AA missile launchers on them, and it's a common sight to see one or three flying around whenever an SSI tank platoon is rolling.

They were always sided with the royal crown, and took a liking to BF, and were with BF from the very start.

The owner is BF's Sister.

So the SSI took the tired beaten and bashed BF mercs back to knothole, were they were given time to recuperate. The SSI then went to the destroyed outpost, and scavenged anything useful for the BF mercs. And what they found under the ruins were perfectly good vehicles. Light tanks and four attack helicopters, five humvee's, and six light attack choppers, two ground transports, and seven recon bikes.

After transporting them to a lent building, the mercs thanked them. And let them have the base for their own. They thanked them and then went to go fix up the lost outpost to their needs.

And anyway. The scavenged vehicles were packing heavy equipment.

The tanks were advanced M1A1 Abrams main battle tank, with an upgraded engine that gave it longer run time and faster speed. And an automated loading system to replace manual loading. They were painted black, and had a three man crew, they were used primarily for defense and heavy engagements, but they were hard to produce so they weren't used that often, being saved for the highest priority and highest paying missions. And are similar to the SSI's battle tanks in design. Only being better in one respect, which was speed.

The choppers were the feared and advanced AH6-Apache Longbow, painted black and heavily armed. They had a two man crew, and had an underside A-2 avenger Minnie gun controlled by the co pilot, and four TOW missiles also controlled by the co pilot. Two sidewinder AA missiles and two rocket pods each with 34 Hell fire missiles. They were reserved for the highest priority missions, and escorted the tanks around, and they themselves had a squadron of light choppers around them, and can be seen with SSI tanks in hostile areas, do to SSI's lack of air cover.

But the six light choppers were the modern day version of the OA-6 Loach. An egg shaped cockpit but refitted with doors and an armored hull, but still small enough to fit in a van. But it has a nice payload. Two wing tipped mounted Minnie gun, and two AT missiles and two Side winder missiles on both sides, and 12 hell fires, made it the most used support vehicle in BF missions easy to make for them and fast and agile enough to get it out of trouble, and well armored enough to make an E-vac, and transport version out of it.

The transports were standard Striker IFV's, except painted black, they were used in heavy troop movements and were right behind the tanks in base capturing; they are escorted always by a Loach. The strikers were the tanks in a way, used more often, and always fitted with an 80 MML cannon on top, and a coaxle 50 cal Machine gun. Also, with the ability to carry a strike team of Mercs inside it, and great speed, made it an excellent ground support weapon.

The recon bikes were small Kawasaki's, modified for off roading, they carried two each, but can be fitted with a side car mounted with a fifty cal, our an M.U.T.T missile launcher for anti air and anti tank defense. And also the rear passenger had the control of a rear facing fifty cal, and the choice of a grenade launcher or a MUTT. And in extreme cases, the bikes wheels will have bipods on them that will be flipped down, and the rear facing seat will have a 125MMl round Gauss rifle, for heavy support fire, for snipers or for tactical targeting. And all this makes the bike a devastatingly versatile vehicle for most of the BF mercs missions.

All of these were delivered to the mercs in Knothole city, and after more scavenging, Ammo, weapons, armor and technical equipment and other goods, like mission files, and a safe containing Flash drives and a laptop that belonged to the Stronghold commander where returned.

Life in Knothole was hard to get used to for the BF mercs; they were accustomed to order, and patrols. And Knothole being in its current situation of being under constant threat from the Eggman legions. And unfriendly Companies, like IHU, RUA, BD, and many more, more than the friendly ones even. And bigger, some of them even control cities, but there are around five or more that allied with the RA, and are major players, big PMC's that also have control over Eggman cities. But, but one in particular, named _Pure heart._ Has strangely taken interest in Black flames, and the similar named company named _White Fire, _smaller than Pure Heart, but just as devastating, both of them allies, there white and blue cameo soldiers have been seen bordering Bf territory and bases.

The BF intelligence officers don't know why, but they do know any hostilities to the two companies will result in disaster. BF is just a small company, accepting small contracts, like recon, HVT escorting, Cartier missions rescue missions. The only big ones they really get are assassination and sabotage, and taking an outpost. Raids too.

But quality is there strong point, if not quantity. But anyway, the BF mercs dealt with life in Knothole, adapting to it, but habits were hard to break, patrols went out, and in the city too.

And after the first tank patrol in the city the crime rate dropped drastically after the driver of a car refused to give right of way to the driver of the tank leading the patrol, and after one tank accidently ran a stop sign, the cop car on the curb thought for a moment, and then decided to let that one slide….

But really.

The mercs had some difficulties getting used to life in Knothole. Many wished to just skip town and get to the nearest base they know.

But the commander still refused to leave the recovering thirty behind.

And that's where we join Vela…

Vela refused to open her eyes, she didn't want to see that evil cell again, and she refused to open her eyes. But yet she had to, everything still hurt.

She peeked out of one eye, and then opened both.

She looked around. She wasn't in that cell anymore. Or was life just pulling another one of its cruel jokes, and she's just dreaming. But this pain was real.

She scooted up a little more. She had bandages on her left arm, covering entirely, and it was cradled up next to her.

She felt bandages wrapped around her head, and she felt a cast on one of her legs. And bandages on the other.

Her chest was wrapped also, and she felt her ribs being mended. She had a weird alcohol taste in her mouth and her left arm was tingling as well as her tail, which was wrapped also.

She felt fear rise for a moment, and she glanced at it hanging over the side of the bed. And she calmed herself, all there was, was a patch on the wounded part of it. She rested her head on the pillow behind her. It was a spacey room.

Well lit and quiet.

There was one door on the far side, and a window. She saw a small desk, with a chair; she saw a Clean BF merc outfit draped over it. Along with her old rifle and pistol!

She smiled, she couldn't talk, her throat felt clogged but she could breath fine. The light was beginning to hurt her eyes a bit, she closed them. And forced her to not have them wander back to the dark cold damp cell…

She still hurt, all the bruises she got. But yet, she had another un-repairable wound. One that hit her in her being. She felt a little scared right now, she almost had her life taken away from her once more, she was used, she was beaten, she was nearly killed, she ALMOST DIED!

She felt so lonely.

She wished that she had Soni- no, no, no, no, no….

… She was past him, she was beyond her use less self, and she was Vela Nightshade. BF merc.

She wasn't Miles 'Tails' Prower, the little child that could just fly and build stuff and did only that.

She was a fighter now. A Soldier, a figure of respect, and survives out on the front. No one except her leaders tell her what to do, and not, the crown.

But then there was a little pain in her heart, she remembered right before she blacked out being carried by Sonic into the infirmary. He actually went on the mission… for… her… he made good on his promise for her. She saved the boy, and now he saved her and her comrades.

She felt lonelier now, and that pain wanted her to just run into his arms, and cry and tell him everything.

Then she looked at her fur. It was pure golden yellow, its original color. Out of fur dye… she cursed in her head, she wished that she had some with her, a lot of people comment on her similarity to that two tailed fox that died years ago, that fox that was practically Sonics brother.

Oh the irony.

And that's why she keeps her fur dyed, she doesn't like to have that told about her.

But then she closed her eyes, and rested. A few minutes later the door opened. And she heard the familiar voice of the King and his wife.

"…she looks a lot like him you know Sal?" Sonic whispered. But Vela's good ears could hear him still.

"You know, if you take away the fact that she's a girl and only one tail and longer hair… I guess you could say that she does resemble him a lot." Sally says sadly.

"It was all my fault." Sonic growls. "Why the hell did I leave him all by himself? And I swear if I ever find that person who did this…"

"Sonic, calm down. One day they will. I'm sure he would understand that you were fretting over our little guy being so sick back then."

"It's a good thing we got that message she sent. She may have died in there. And I don't think I could forgive myself if she did. We owed her." sonic sighs.

"But, I still don't know what that dream means… that one were tails turns into a girl then her, and then she shoots me?" he mutters. Vela nearly shouts out at this.

"You think it's another one of those visions that you got from the chaos emeralds?" Sally asks.

"Sal' I don't really know." Sonic grumbles.

"…" sally mutters something. "Sonic… do you think… that vela may be…?" But sally doesn't get to finish.

Vela is then racked with a coughing fit, from that feeling in her throat. She decides that she does need to get out of bed one of these days. She wonders how long she's been sleeping. She fake yawns, and sits up but still keeps the covers wrapped around her naked body.

She blinks a little, and then looks at the smiling king, but the queen is looking at her intently, with a questing look of concern, and a bit of distrust. But more of interest then anger really. Vela then noticed that she was staring. She quickly recovered, coughing a little blood up. But just a tiny bit.

She rubbed her eyes, "yes?" she asked plainly, sounding tired. Which she was…

The king smiled broadly, "so your awake finally, you've been out for quite some time now." He smiles kindly.

Vela rolls her eyes, and sighs. "Yeah…" she mumbles. "Pretty tiring week." She sighs, looking at the floor and rubbing her eyes. She really just wanted to get dressed and grab something to eat.

The king and queen left after some time, just asking how she was doing and if she needed anything, and telling her about what happened some time ago.

Vela was mildly shocked at Sonics behavior that night. But kept a straight face and thanked him kindly.

After they left, Vela got up gingerly, and got dressed, relishing the snug fit of her mercenary clothes. She reminded herself to take it easy for a few days, and find some damn fur dye; she was already having enough trouble as it is right now.

She looks at herself in a full body mirror. Average height for her age, curves. Pretty damn sexy people would say, hot.

She thought back all those years, when she was playing the cute little innocent kid with sonic, he got all the girls, she, just got hugs and patted on the head, being called adorable, and cute.

Well look at her now.

Hot, and dangerously sexy. She went over to the table were all her equipment was laying; she slung her assault rifle over her shoulder, and holstered her pistol. With all her gear in place she shuffled out the front door, arm still stinging.

She passed by some familiar faces along the way, giving a friendly hello and nice to see you.

She remembered walking down these halls as a kid with sonic and sally, when eggman still ruled, they saw her as a little boy, and it was easy hiding her sex, she was juvenile, and her breasts haven't sprouted at all, when she was getting older it was another problem.

Puberty kicked in, and she turned to science for help, voice dampers and chest plates, and started wearing clothes. It went well for a while, though there were cases when she had to skip some swimming vacations for obvious reasons.

But now back to the present, she found her way to the dining hall, filled with her comrades. She saw one familiar face wave her over smiling.

Tom, she smiled pleasantly and walked over to the table and sat down next to him.

"Hey, how's the head healing?" she asked him, noting his bandaged forehead.

"Meh, nothing too bad, but it did get infected. Arms alright now though. What about you?" he said

Vela felt her ribs, "still sore, but the Doctor patched me up; I'll be fine by tomorrow. All I want to do is forget that place. And what happened in there, I'm just glad that we got out of there." Vela sighed, poking at her food with her fork.

She went on to a brighter note, "So Tom, I hear the SSI are going to fix up the outpost and even build an outpost of their own near it." she said.

"I heard about it, that'll help some people sleep at night, and did you hear this? That IHU prison ward was totaled by those PH and WF guys a few hours ago, and then they set up positions there. a couple of their troops were seen inside the city today. They didn't do much really." Tom told her, filling her in on the news.

"Hmm? PH? I thought those guys were only in the major cities down south? What are they doing up here?" Vela said with confusion in her voice "if they attack us we're screwed, and if the rumors of WF working with them are true…"

"Hey, Vel, don't worry. Those guys are good people; they would never attack a PMC that's with the crown this deep like us, they never worked with the crown as far as we know, but they would never do something like killing a merc with no reason to." Tom assured her.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't trust big PMC's like them, and WF is pretty sharp, damn good soldiers, I would like to o toe to toe with one of them. They got to close for comfort and I chased one off with some of our boys." Vela recounted.

Tom grinned, "Hey, 102 pounds of gear and angry vixen mercenary with a gun would make anyone turn and sprint the other way."

"Damn right." Vela laughed.

A day Later…

Vela tested out her leg gingerly stepping on the ground with it, she was released from the hospital today, held a day extra because they had to do blood work on her.

Vela silently panicked when she found this out, and counting on her old brilliance of the old dearly departed miles prower to confuse the machine and have it read the blood wrong, and get her out without them knowing.

After leaving the hospital, Vela joined Tom on a two man patrol; the two had become good friends, both sharing things in conmen. And both facing the same traumatic experience with IHU. And more so they both distrust the crown.

"…No, no, the M-4 is a yes a good weapon, but the M16A4 is a perfect idea, upgrading the M16 took out most of the flaws. But kept the accuracy, yes it has a three round burst now but that keeps soldiers from wasting ammo and blindly shooting." Vela argued.

"Yeah I guess but the M4 is still a god weapon, and so are the SCAR's, and look your using an ACR." Tom pointed to Vela's' ACR outfitted with a red dot sight and a 40MML grenade launcher.

"Ok, fine you got me there…" Vela sighed.

Tom repositioned his M4 so it sat better, "but you can't argue with the M-60 HMG… that thing is a legend…" Tom sighed,

"hey, we still use that thing, all we did to it was modify it a little, still the same design just a lengthened barrel and give it a closed position firing chamber." Vela shook her head.

Then she nudged tom and pointed over across the street to a park, "check it out, you see them?" she muttered.

Tom nodded, "yeah, I see them" he pulled Vela along with him, because what they saw, were WF Mercs, dressed in white and blue armor and combat helmets, but with signature tactical sunglasses and a bandana wrapped around there faces covering there mouths' and noses.

Giving them a veteran appearance.

The gear they wore wasn't far off from PH mercs, but PH mercs had a more formal touch to their gear, but it was heavier, and gave better protection, due to the fact that there company covered all the areas, planes choppers tanks and assault. Everything except Spec Ops.

That's were WF came in, WF was something close to a legend, they were one of the first to pop up on the map as a PMC, in fact they WERE the first.

They were neutral in the beginning, PH, came up quickly after WF, staying close to the crown at the time, when WF started leaning to eggman, PH pulled them back, WF took down rival PMC's at the time, but PH was known for the will and moral of their soldiers. WF decided not to challenge that rumor.

After the two encountered each other, they started working closely with one another, and it was only till recently that they made the alliance official.

Tom shrugged off his M4 and carried it combat style at the waist, Vela did the same, sticking close to tom, the group of four WF mercs noticed tom And vela, there hidden eyes tracked them as the two slowed down and returned the stare.

"five of them, light weapons, matching ours, there not around any cover that I can't blast open, when of them has an undrebarrle shotgun, but, that won't help at this range. But, they got us on numbers." Vela whispered to Tom.

Tom nodded, and kept his eyes trained on them, the WF mercs didn't seem hostile, after awhile, it became clear to the WF mercs that they came across a Company that didn't care about there status. And that it didn't hold water around the Black Flame mercenaries. They were just unwelcome guests.

They looked away, and tom and Vela kept their eyes on them, all the way until the past.

The two trudged through the park. And then came across the PH. Vela had never seen them before, and they were intimidating. There were only three of them, carrying assault rifles. They were leaning against a tree, and seemed to be talking.

Tom held his arm in front of Vela, stopping her, "Vela, let's take a different route…" he said warily, he didn't want go near them. Vela felt the same. She didn't like getting involved with big PMC's, they had the reputation for bullying smaller ones like BF, and other smaller PMC's. SSI on the other hand that they don't, one time, a PMC known as Thunder, they wanted more territory, so they attacked a BF and SSI patrol, to send a message.

SSI didn't take kindly to being pushed around, and four days later 250 Heavy tanks supported by BF Apaches and Loaches took out an invasion force of Thunder elite strike troops. And then claimed Thunder supplies for their own, PH was interested in setting up outposts in the territory with SSI in alliance, but SSI felt the same way BF did about PH, uneasy.

Anything in the area that Thunder recently owned was cleaned of supplies, and BF air lifted the SSI tanks out of the area. And returned no response to PH, knowing that the quick withdrawal said it clear enough.

Vela and tom turned right and headed for the street.

But sure enough, the Ph Mercs noticed the twos' Nervous retreat away from where they were sitting.

The three stood up and glanced at the two. Vela could see something being spoken between them.

One of the PH soldiers shouted something to them, but Tom and Vela had already flagged down a tank and pulled vela onto it, knowing that she still had a healing leg.

"What do you guys need?" the driver said opening the hatch and turned to them.

"We just need to go back to the HQ," tom said fairly quickly.

"Hey, we were headed there to, enjoy the ride." The driver nodded. And popped back down.

The tanks engine roared and it quickly accelerated and went around the turn.

The commander of the tank climbed up onto the top of the tank, and sat down with Vela and Tom.

"You guys seen the PH and WF to haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah we have, what do you make of it?" Tom asked.

The commander shook his head, "I think there nothing but trouble, and they're rumored to be the last remnants of G.U.N. I don't trust them. Reputation be damned." The commander swore heavily.

Tom nodded slightly, "I agree with you there, but what do they want with us?" he asked.

"I would rather not want to find out." Vela commented. "Knowing how small we are, if something were to happen, another rival company. Or worse, one of PH's enemies, which there are a lot of might I add. 'Test us'." Vela adds on a darker note.

"If that's true, well then I guess it was nice knowing you lot." The tank commander says, "The names Dave by the way."

"Nice to meet you Dave." Vela said extending her hand.

Dave shook it, and then they all relaxed on the ride home.

End Chapter Five.


End file.
